Trust
by Hayffie-Art
Summary: Trust is all it takes. Effie is accused of something that could result in the loss of her life. Haymitch has to stay loyal to Coin but at what price. Is Effie innocent? Its all about trust. Hayffie story x


Trust.

"They took her! they just- Katniss! Haymitch!"

Prim exploded into the quarters that she shared with her mother and sister. Katniss and Haymitch had been talking about Peeta when Prim had burst in, launching herself at them in a panic.

"Easy, easy" Haymitch held one arm as Katniss held the other, trying to calm her

"What is it Prim? Took who?"

"Effie!" Prim finally managed to say between breaths. Haymitchs grip suddenly tightened, he looked at Katniss then they looked at Prim.

"Someones taken-"

"Effie! Yes, They-" She had to pause to swallow breath "They think she's spying for the Capitol, I heard what they were saying when they pulled her from her room, they think she betrayed us!"

Haymitch got to his feet "Whos they? Who took her? Where Prim?!"

"Coins men. They took her, I don't know where, they just…" She looked at Katniss apologetically "I'm sorry, I Just came straight here, I-"

Haymitch shot out of the room as Katniss tried her best to comfort her sister "Its ok Prim, you did the right thing, Effie wouldn't betray us, it'll just be a big mis-understanding thats all, you'll see' She tried her best to keep her voice calm and collected but she'd already seen first hand what Coin and her men did to those who dared to betray them for the Capital. She made sure Prim found buttercup for company before she set off in pursuit of Haymitch.

She found him up on the main level arguing with one of Coins guards out side of an interrogation room. Effie must have been inside it as she saw Coin heading the same way.

"Coin!" Haymtich yelled. He was being held back by the guard and Katniss didnt like the cold smirk that seemed to lace Coins lips.

"This is just procedure Mr Abernathy" She said cooly, walking towards him with her hands clasped in front of her

"Procedure my ass!" Haymitch yelled back "I want to know what she's being questioned for!"

"The business that I have with Miss Trinket is way above the authority that you hold in my district Abernathy, It doesn't concern-"

"She's my-" He paused before he continued and took a breath to calm himself. Blowing up in front of Coin would not benefit Effie in any way "She's my responsibility here. She's got no one else. If you plan on questioning her I need to be present"

"No you don't" A voice came from behind Katniss. It was Plutarch. "I'll be in there with Miss Trinket today"

Haymith made a beeline for him. He too was oddly suspicious looking

"Whats going on here Plutarch? What are they accusing her of?"

Plutarch looked shifty. "Ill meet you in there madam president?" He called over Haymitchs shoulder to Coin and she made her way into the questioning room without him. He waited a beat for the guards to follow then pulled Haymitch and Katniss away from earshot.

"Is she in danger?" Katniss asked, but it seemed the wrong question at the time as Plutarch couldn't give an exact answer.

"I don't Katniss" He looked serious "Look, all I can say is that there are servere allegations against Miss Trinket at the moment…"

"Allegations? Of what! Made by who?!" Haymitch yelled, but Plutarch wasn't standing for his attitude at this moment.

"Calm down! Now, or I'll go int there and tell you nothing!"

Haymitch took a breath

"This isn't a joke Haymitch. Its serious. If the allegations are true, Miss Trinket…Effie…will be, she'll be…"

"Say it" Katniss urged

"Executed. No more questions asked"

Haymitch ran his hands through his hair in frustration

"What are they accusing her of Plutarch? Does any of it ring truth?"

"It doesn't look good" Plutarch replied to Haymitchs question "She has a brother. He's a member of the capital guard. He's been receiving information on location and weapons in district13…"

"How do you know this?"

"We have rebels planted in the Capital guard too. Loyalists…"

"Since when!" Katniss jumped in. If that was true, how did it take them so long to rescue Peeta. She was about to start asking her own questions when she stopped and remembered that this was about her friend, Effie. Peeta was here, he was safe and Effie was in danger. Plutarch continued shiftily. It was obviously information he wasn't supposed to give out.

"One of them works closely with Tyrus, Effies brother. He's got a trust with him. He said that Tyrus wont reveal his informer but that they have access to vital information on our location, our weaponry, defence systems, transportation…Katniss"

"Me?"

Plutarch nodded "Its someone close to you, someone who knows your every move"

"Effie wouldt do that, she wouldn't…"

Haymitch tried to argue too "If thats the case then why arent they asking me? I'm close to Katniss, I have access to all of that information"

"You have no benefit from helping the capitol, Haymitch" Plutarch concluded "Effie has family there, her brother, her history…she came to district 13 with you, no questions asked"

"Because she cares for this cause, Katniss…" Haymitch tried but the evidence was weighing heavy and they all knew it. They just couldn't believe it. "I need to see her"

"Thats impossible" Plutarch shook his head "Maybe after, when she's taken to her cell-"

"Her cell!?"

"Im trying!" Plutarch argued "Trust me, Coin wanted to end this a lot quicker and just get her out of the way without all this. I'm doing everything I can. I believe she could be innocent…I…I'm hoping" He let out an exasperated sigh "I need to get in there…"

He walked away leaving Haymitch reeling. It was a shock to them all. Effie? A spy? Did she have it in her to put herself in that much danger? As far as Haymitch thought, she was devoted to Katniss and Peeta and in turn, devoted to this cause, saving their lives, saving all of them. There was the mothering side to her, she was feral when it came to those kids, but did she have an ulterior motive?

But, then there was the other side of her. The part of her that cared for him. They'd become closer during their time in 13. As soon as Peeta had returned to them, they had thier team back together. they relied on each other. The passing glances, the thoughts behind the lingering smiles…they needed each other. They warmed to each other. Things seemed so much easier in each others company. He was doubting her and he hated it. Him and Katniss stared at each other. Doubting? Hoping? Praying?

Effie was one of them. They just prayed she ultimately felt the same way. They prayed it wasn't true.

Katniss had retired to her quarters to be with Prim over an hour ago as Haymitch still sat patiently and calm outside of the interrogation room.

It was nearing midnight when the sound of shuffling feet came from inside the room so Haymitch got to his feet eagerly and tense.

They brought Effie out first. Haymitch had to rub the tiredness from his eyes to take in what he was seeing as he spied her bloodied lip and wet eyes.

"Son of a-!" He lunged, right for the guards that where escorting Effie away but Plutrach ran between them quickly and held him back with force.

"Not a good idea Haymitch" He warned. Haymitch watched on helplessly as Effie seemed oblivious to the commotion and continued on her way with the guards. Her face was deadpanned and tired. She didn't seem to be struggling, she didn't call out for anyone to help, she let them take her and to Haymitch, it only told him one thing.

Guilty.

Coin left next followed by a hoard of her men but they wouldn't let Haymitch near.

"Come with me" Plutarch urged and led Haymitch to another, more private room.

"What happened, what's the verdict?" Haymitch was pacing the room as Plutarch took a seat, clearly exhausted by the whole thing.

"She pleads innocent, just as we knew she would"

"Right, so that's good? They have no proof, if she says she's innocent she's…"

"Its no use Haymitch" Plutarch put his head in his hands "The evidence we do have is too close for Effies comfort. It couldn't possibly be anybody else…"

Haymitch took a seat across from him and looked at him sternly

"Are you giving up on her? Are you saying you don't believe her?"

Plutarch let out a sigh and rubbed his face "I'm saying that I don't know. I don't know her. Not like I thought I did. Do any of us?"

"I do"

"Do you?" Plutarch argued "Did you know she had a brother? A bother that works in the Capital guard? Did you know he was her only surviving relative?"

No, he didn't know. She'd never mentioned a brother, not to him, not ever. But then again, he'd never asked.

"I can't give up on her Plutarch"

"The trials tomorrow morning Haymitch. Coins going to make an example of her. Even if she isn't guilty, she's hoping it will scare whoever might think about betraying her again into submission"

"She can't do that!"

"Yes. She can. Alma Coin runs the show here Haymitch. She's made her decision. Effie Trinket gets executed tomorrow at noon. If I were you, I'd spend this time calming Katniss, I know she wont take the news lightly and if she kicks up a fight, we may all be put in danger" Plutarch stood to leave and Haymitch could feel the wetness welling up in his eyes. His face was burning angry red. There must be something he could do.

"Theres nothing you can do, Haymitch" Plutarch said after a beat. "I wish there was. Alma Coin has been through hell for this district, she doesn't take pity on ex capital escorts just in hope that she 'might' have turned rebellious to the capital. I don't hate Effie for it. She was helping her brother, her family"

"Stop talking" Haymitch warned. His fists were clenched tightly and he was just about ready to kill someone.

"Look…." Plutarch took a look through the door before ushering Haymitch over to it. "Come on, I can get you in to see her. You'll have to make it quick but at least you get to say goodbye. From all of us"

the atmosphere was tense and Haymitch was unsure. Looking at her now was like looking at a stranger, it wasn't until Plutarch had ordered the guard to leave them for 10 minutes and made himself scarce too that the real Effie Trinket, the one he knew and trusted, fell into his arms a quivering, crying mess.

"I'm sorry" She sniffled "I don't want them to see me this way. They can't think that they have broken my spirit"

Even knowing her fate she tried to plaster on her iconic smile.

He held her tight, letting out a sigh of relief, mixed with the pang of guilt. Guilt for ever doubting her one bit.

The hugged for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them wanting to part. Effie felt safe in Haymitchs arms and Haymitch felt like he was saving her, just by being there.

"I know whats going to Happen Haymitch" She whispered with a breaking in her voice "But I don't blame her, I don't…"  
He didn't want Effie defending Coin right now. He tilted her chin so that she met his eyes and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Why didn't you tell me about your brother?" He asked

"Because I hate him Haymitch" Effie admitted. "We parted ways many many years ago after I discovered that he was involved in the disappearance of several of my old escort friends. Snow paid him, healthily. When I found out, I broke all ties with him. I mean, what if it was me that Snow wanted to get rid of? Could he have murdered his own sister? For the money, my guess is that he would have. And now….now I'm caught up in his dirty business again and I'm not guilty Haymitch, I swear! I know what's going to happen to me tomorrow, I'm not afraid! The only thing that scares me is having you and Katniss think I betrayed you!"

"We never…." He tried to protest but she wouldn't let him

"You must have, if only for a moment but I know how it looks. I'm not stupid, I don't blame you but I'm telling you. I would never….I could never"

"I know"

"You're my only family, Haymitch. You Katniss and Peeta."

She needed to stop defending herself. She didn't need to. She was innocent and she was being punished, only because of her past.

"I'm going to find out who's behind this…" Haymitch tried to offer hope. "Plutarch had friends in the capitals guard. If I can get him to make them push your brother into revealing who his informant is…maybe we could…"

"My brother isn't stupid either Haymitch, how do you think he got into someones head here…wait…that's it" She suddenly had an epiphany

"What?"

"I knew I'd seen her face before…" Effies eyes wandered to a distant memory

"Effie! Who?"

"Her name is Skylar….well, at least it was back in the Capital. Her and my brother were…close. She works down in the weaponry unit. I've seen her when I've escorted Katniss to the hovercrafts. I couldn't put my finger on it before, but its her…"

"Its her! Its got to be! Effie…you're saved! What's her name? what does she look like?" Haymitch was ready to go down to the unit now, all guns blazing, to find the real betrayer but suddenly Effie fell silent and pulled away from him.

"I can't tell you that Haymitch, I'm sorry"

"What?" was he hearing her right? She was about to be executed for something she was no part in. What was stopping her from saving herself

"She loves him Haymitch."

Ah, that.

"I know my brother. He's a manipulating and calculating demon. She'll be just as innocent as I am in all this Haymitch. My brother is a very persuasive man"

"Effie, you're going to die for this womans stupidity!"

"No, I'm going to doe for my brothers. Then, and maybe only then she'll realize what an evil man he is. If he can let his own sister die, what chance will she have with him"

Haymitch was furious. But Effies act was pure selflessness. Was he only being selfish to stop her? She wasn't afraid of dying but he was afraid of losing her.

"Skylar is young, naive. Shes got her entire life to correct her mistakes and start over. I've lived my life Haymitch. I've made my mistakes and I always knew that one day I would have to pay for them. I have nothing left to lose…"

"Am I nothing?"

The words just tumbled out but he didn't regret them. They had very little time left. Little time to be honest.

Effie's eyes started to water "Don't make this even harder for me Haymitch"

But she didn't have a choice. He was going to make this hard for her. He wanted her to fight because he would fight til the end for her. He made the short steps toward her again and took her into his arms. "Well, it was never going to be easy with me sweetheart" then kissed her long and hard until the thought of tomorrow faded into a hazy cloud of nothingness, and the only thing that mattered was the feel of his lips against hers and his hands curling up into her hair and pulling her closer.

Time stood still. Pent up feelings and frustrations that had built up over the years between them all came spilling out into this one, passionate kiss. He couldn't let go and she couldn't stop. Stopping would be the end of them. Stopping would bring tomorrow around sooner and drive them apart. She wanted to remember this moment during her last. It was the first time she ever felt truly wanted and it would be the last. She could die happy with the memory of this kiss in her head.

They hadn't noticed Plutarch's presence until he cleared his throat awkwardly, pulling them apart.

"Come on Haymitch…" Plutarch warned

Then Effie saw the determined look in Haymitchs eyes "Don't Haymitch. I'm trusting you with this. Don't do it, I beg you"

"I cant let you go like this Effie"

"Haymitch" Plutarch pressed but haymitch waved a hand at him to shut up and give him another minute

Effie pleaded. "Please. I'm trusting you. Don't betray me Haymitch"

He remained silent and it worried her

"Haymitch…."

He shook his head and let go of her. "I cant effie"

And he wouldn't. maybe it was for his own selfish needs but he wasn't the only person here that needed Effie, he wasn't the only one that cared for her. She started to get angry.

"If you do this Haymitch, I cant forgive you"

"I can live with that" He replied truthfully "I cant live knowing I could have stopped this"

"Whats going on?" Plutarch asked

Effie begged but Haymitch wouldn't have it. "Weaponry, a woman once named Skylar. Came here from the Capital possibly under a new name. Shes the informant. Effies innocent"

Effie crumbled to her knees. Haymitch had betrayed her trust. Her last selfless act had been stolen from her from the one person she trusted the most for his own selfish needs and now a young, innocent girl would pay the price of death. It was the bowl of names all over again.

Plutarch took out his radio "You're sure?"

"I'm sure" Haymitch replied and Plutarch made the call.

Haymitch knew that losing Effie to execution would have been devastating but he hadn't thought about losing her in life, as a friend, losing her trust, her company. The look in her eyes destroyed him further and the only thing he could cling to was the knowledge that she would live.

He could selflessly live with that.

The girl was found and questioned and in her young and frightened state, had admitted everything and Effie was released.

Not long after, Skylar was executed for her part in betraying Coin and her district. It was a warning and for most of the district it made them feel safe again, but for Effie, she'd never felt more alone.

Trust was hard to come by during a war. Even the people we think we know the most, the ones we think would never betray or hurt us can sometimes be the worst culprits.

She was alive and proven innocent but at a price that weighed too heavy on her heart.

Her trust with Haymitch was destroyed and death had seemed so much sweeter.

End.


End file.
